


Under The Sea (A Destiel Mermaid love story)

by bikkyboo222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikkyboo222/pseuds/bikkyboo222
Summary: Dean Winchester grew up near and on the seas along with his younger brother Sam, they lived with their uncle Bobby, his wife Ellen and their daughter Jo. Bobby was a marine biologist, sometimes Bobby would take the kids with him out to sea. Dean loved the joy of swimming in the great blue ocean, while Sam enjoyed learning more about the creatures that lived under the vast blue water. On one of the trips Dean and Sam encounter the beings that will change their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's Pov

Dean woke to the sound of someone banging on his door, "Dean wake up you lazy ass!!" yelled none other than his little brother Sam. "Yeah, Hold your mooses Sammy" He yelled back letting out a little chuckle at his own joke, 

"It's Sam, Sammy was a chubby little thirteen year old. Now hurry up we're leaving soon." Sam replayed as he made his way back down the stairs. 

Dean slowly got out of bed and grabbed the closest shirt and swimming trunks that were littered around his bedroom floor and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later he was ready to go, when he walked into the kitchen he saw the family sitting around the table eating breakfast. "morning guys" he said as he walked over to the empty seat next to Sam, getting a grumble of a morning from them. "how did you sleep, hon" Ellen asked as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "I slept like a baby" "Yeah a baby that was having a very loud wet dream" said Jo laughing, thus making Dean's face turn as red as a tomato "shut up" he growled towards her causing Jo to laugh harder at his embarrassment.

"Were you dreaming about that boy again, you know the one with the dreamy blue eyes" she said after calming down. The family knew he was gay and for the last month or so Dean kept having the same dream about a boy with ocean blue eyes. "Fuck y-""Hey! no swearing in my house" yelled Ellen as she walked towards the kitchen to put away a couple dishes "sorry Ellen, anyways aren't you supposed to be at work by now, Jo".

Jo looked towards the clock hanging on the wall, realising it was now nine o'clock "shit" she said as she jumped up grabbing her stuff and ran for the door. 

Dean sat there with a smug smile on his face while Sam just shook his head finishing the rest of his breakfast, they heard Bobby mutter "idjit" under his breath as he got up to put his dish in the sink. "we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes so hurry up boys" he said giving Ellen a kiss on the cheek, "by the way, where are we going" Dean asked "we are going to the east coast of Mayamitiya Island, apparently there was siting of the albino dolphin." “ Really" Sam asked excitedly making Dean rolls his eyes at his little brother. 

By the time they left after saying bye to Ellen it was forty minutes past nine, the trip to the island by boat is about an hour. The crew decided to take Mary, Dean's boat, he had named it after his mother who died in a house fire when he was four and Sam was just a couple months old. Dean decided to let Bobby take the wheel while he sat at the back watching as the Singer's property became smaller and smaller. Once they arrived at their destination they started putting on their wetsuits (in this story Bobby is very fit okay) and scuba diving gear. Dean was the first to jump into the crystal water, Sam and Bobby soon following after. Dean went to explore while Sam and Bobby went to find the dolphin.

Cas' Pov

Castiel was angry at his father, King Chuck, King of the Seven Seas. "Cassie, Cassie wait up you know i can't swim as fast as you" yelled Gabriel his twin brother, Cas stopped and turned around waiting for Gabriel to catch up. Though they were twins they looked nothing alike Gabriel or Gabe as he liked to be called was shorter with light brown hair, honey coloured eyes and his tail was a shiny gold, while Castiel had black hair and deep blue eye with a dark blueish black tail. Cas and Gabe were the only ones in the Seven Seas to have those colour tails. 

"What do you want Gabe" Cas asked in annoyance when his brother caught up to him "are you ok lil bro, dad was being a bit pushy to you back there"" i'm not ok, why is he always wanting us to marry a mermaid, he knows we like the other sex."Hey why don't we do something to get our minds off it aye" after a moment's pause Cas nodded his head, "race you to Angel Cove" Gabe yelled as he got a head start. Cas laughed at his brother and swam after him, Cas being longer of the two caught up to Gabe easily and soon passed him "hey!!" Gabe yelled. 

Cas turned the corner and was too busy laughing he wasn’t looking at what was in front of him and swam right into something. Cas looked up at what he bump into and came face to face with the greenest eyes he had ever seen, the air thingy had fallen out of the human's mouth and Cas can now see his face, this human was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. The human forgetting he can't breath underwater stared for too long and with the lack of oxygen soon passed out,Cas realizing this grabbed the human carrying him to the shore of a nearby island that surrounded the mainland where the beautiful human slowly regained consciousness. When Cas locked eyes with the human again he forgot everything around him, getting lost in a green abyss. Gabe came around the corner and watched the exchange between the two, deciding to leave them alone, reminding himself to question his brother about it later, swimming back the way they came not knowing the same thing was just about to happen to him.

Dean's Pov

Dean was exploring when something ran into him, at first he thought it was Sammy or Bobby but as he looked towards the object that had ran into him, his gaze locked with the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Dean becoming too lost in those blue eyes, the ones he has seen every night in his dreams for the past couple months forgot to breath and soon passed out. 

When he woke he was on a beach and again were staring into those beautiful blue eyes, after a couple of minutes Dean spoke "Who are you" as if snapped out of a trance the merman tried to swim away but Dean caught his hand sparks ignited "wait" Dean said "I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name"

the merman stared at him for what seemed like forever, then when he spoke it was like music to his ears, "my name is Castiel" "hello Castiel, i’m Dean." Cas stared at Dean for a while, "i have to go" said Cas, when Cas was about to move Dean asked "will i ever see you again" Cas stopped halfway and turned back to Dean "you want to see me again" Dean blushed "yeah, do you know where um- Crystal Cave is" Cas slowly nodded his head, making Dean’s smile spread from ear to ear "meet me there tonight" he asked hopefully. 

"Okay" Cas said soon swimming away. Dean sat there on the beach and watched the waves come in and out in utter wonder, he then remembered that Bobby and Sam don't know where he was. He pulled out a waterproof GPS from his side pouch that always leads back to the boat. While Dean swam he thought of Cas how his eyes resembled exactly to the ones in his dream.

‘Who would've thought that those amazing eye actually belonged to someone, let alone a merman’ he thought, suddenly it struck him, he had just meet a fucking merman a creature only heard of in fairy tales.

Thinking back to Cas Dean marvaled on how the merman’s voice sounded so deep and to be frank it was kind of a turn on for him. Oh and how his tail simmered a deep blue as Cas jumped back into the ocean, who would of thought Dean Winchester would have a thing for tails. Dean was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't see Sam swimming towards him until he felt a fist come down on his head. "Where the hell have you been, we were worried sick" "sorry Sammy, i got lost" "jerk" "bitch" they stared at each other for a while and then burst out into laughter. 

"Come on let's get back to the boat before Bobby kills us" Sam said swimming back, when they got to the boat Bobby growled Dean "You Idjit, you had me worried, Ellen would have killed me if something happened to you or Sam. Come on, let’s go home" he said helping the brothers on to the boat. On their way home all Dean could think about was Cas, oh how he couldn't wait to see him again later that night. After dinner Dean told the family that he was going for a walk and won't be back for a while, Crystal Cave was just a fifteen minute walk away from the Singer residence. 

Crystal Cave at night was beautiful, moonlight would shine through the opening of the cave, hitting the crystals making them come to life, lighting up the entire Cave. "Castiel" Dean yelled "where are you" "hello Dean," "Jesus Christ!!!" Dean yelled "Castiel, don't do that you scared the hell out of me" "sorry i did not intend to scare you and please call me Cas" " hey, it's ok just don't ever do it again Ok" "ok" "so Cas i like that name, you're a merman" Dean said "yep" Cas replies "can i touch your tail, I-I mean if that's ok with you" "it's fine" Cas said lifting up his tail, the light from the crystals around them reflecting on the dark Blue scales making them shimmer, Dean’s hand sliding across tail in awe. They sat and talked for hours about anything and everything, forgetting about the time until Dean noticed that the crystals had started to dim, glancing down at his watch and noticed it was one o'clock in the morning 

"shit" Dean said "what's wrong" Cas asked "i have to go" Dean started to get up then stopped, turned back to Cas and asked "will you come again tomorrow night" Cas just smiled and nodded his head "bye Dean""Bye Cas" Dean mades his way home slowly along the beach listening to the waves beat against the shore. Later lying in bed Dean, again he thought of Castiel, of his amazing blue eyes, that chiseled chin, that amazing black hair. The more details he remember the more his heart felt full and his body warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas' Pov

Cas was in a daze as he swam home, as soon he entered the castle under the sea, he was bombarded with questions from most of his sibling, "where the hell have you been" from Anna "are you ok" from Michael (though he was not really a sibling) and a lot more questions from the rest. Gabe though was smiling like a madman, while Lucifer stood in the back of the group and inspected Cas thoroughly, he knew that look in a person's eyes it was the first spark of love. 

He had that exact look when he first meet Michael, "so who's the lucky guy" he said from the back, thus making everybody turn around to look at Lucifer with confusion on their face except Gabe of course. "what do you mean" Cas said with a slight tinge of pink showing on his cheeks, "what i mean is that you meet a guy" Lucifer replied with a devilish smirk, one by one the others started to understand as to what Lucifer was implying. 

"it-it's no one" replied Cas replied avoiding looking any of his older siblings in the eye "you're lying" remarked Raphael and Uriel at the same time, (Raphael and Uriel were the first set on twins in the family) Cas just turned even redder which started a whole new batch of questions "where did you meet him""how old is he""where's he from""what's his name""his name is Dean and that's all im telling you" Cas said escaping to his room before he died of to much blood flowing to his head.. 

Entering his room Cas flopped down onto his bed, soon after he felt the bed dip and Gabe's voice near his ear "so are you going to tell me what happened" Cas slowly sat up and looked towards his older brother by one minute with the goofiest smile ever "it was amazing, we just sat and talked about anything" "is that all" said Gabe in disappointment popping a coral candy in his mouth "yep" Cas replied popping the 'p'”

"well" said Gabe "are you going to meet him again" "yeah" "you know i meet someone two" Gabe said looking out the window, making Cas stare at the other merman in shock and asked "when" "right after you bumped into your human, i meet my own"

"who" "his name is Sam" "wait does this Sam have long brown hair and is very tall" asked Cas "yeah that's him, ho-how did you know" "o.m.trident Sam is Dean's little brother" Gabe looked at his brother in shock, who would have thought... "i'm supposed to meet Sam tonight at Crystal Cave, what about you and Dean" Gabe asked "same" the twins looked at each other for a bit then cracked up laughing. To busy laughing the brothers didn't see the dark figure listening to their whole conversation. After their laughing fit the boy started to feel the their eyelids starting to get heavy, "time for sleep" said Cas "good night" replied Gabe.

Little bit of Sam's Pov

Sam thought about the merman that he meet the other day, never in his life had he ever thought he was gay until he met Gabriel. Gabe was something different, he set of a spark in him that he has never experienced before. He looked across the table towards Dean, who had a massive smile on his face "I think i'm gay" blurted Sam, the family not expecting the words from Sam looked up at him in shock. "what made you change your mind about your sexuality" asked Dean "I meet someone"

Dean's Pov

"WHO" yelled Jo with excitement in her eyes, Sam started to mumble under his breath but was interrupted by Joe "speak up, i can't hear you" Dean had always knew his brother was gay, he just didn't realize it until now "his name is Gabriel or just Gabe""how old is he" ask Bobby "his um-his sixteen" "wait" said Dean when something sudden something clicked in his head, didn't Cas say he had a sixteen year old twin brother named Gabriel, "Sam can i talk to you in private" "sure" Dean said as he got up, started walking to his room with Sam on his tail. 

As soon as they were in his room Dean shut and locked the door, turning around towards his little brother and sked "is Gabriel by any chance a merman" Sam stared at his brother in shock "what no- no how did you""I meet his twin brother Castiel"" is that where you were last night""yeah" "are you meeting him again tonight" asked Sam "yeah at Crystal Cave" Sam just stared at his brother for a while and then cracked up "that's--- where----i'm--supposed to meet Gabe---tonight" he said through his laughter. Dean just smiled at his little brother laughting under his breath. Later that night at about ten o'clock Dean and Sam snuck out of the house and made their way towards Crystal Cave to meet the two mermen. 

"Cas, are you here" yelled Dean walking through the opening of the cave once again "hello Dean" Cas said out of nowhere making Sam scream like a little girl in fright, Dean just started laughing. "hey Cassie i found this awesome rock and i think you should-” Gabe said turning around the corner, stopping when he saw the others “hey Samwish whats up" Gabe said towards Sam who turned a light shade of pink, after staring for a while Gabe then turned towards Dean "so, this is the o'so mysterious Dean that Cas just can't shut up about" Gabe winked at his brother making him turn a slight shade of pink along with Dean, "hey Gabe" started Sam "there's this awesome spot just a little way down wanna check it out" "sure" Gabe said happily. 

After Sam and Gabe left, Dean and Cas sat in an awkward silence "so you can't stop talking about me aye" said Dean "i-um-i""it's okay Cas, i couldn't stop talking about you ether" Cas looked up at Dean with hope in his eyes, slowly Dean leaned forward until he could feel Cas' breath on his lips, Cas seeing the look in Dean's eyes closed the distance smashing his lips onto Dean's setting off larger sparks then before. Dean licked Cas's bottom lip for entrance, which Cas willingly obliged.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist bringing him closer and deepening the kiss, Cas' hands made their ways into Dean's hair while Dean's explored Cas' back, his hand running over the part where Cas' skin turns into scales. Dean's fingers slightly brushed against a spot that made Cas moan loudly. Surprised Cas pulled away and put his hands on his mouth, Dean just smiled and said "i really like you Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Jo happens to be in her 20s so she is kind of like Dean and Sam’s Big sister.

Cas' Pov

Cas stared at Dean in shock for what seemed like forever trying to understand what the other had said was from the actual person and not just a voice in his head. Dean seeing as Cas just stared and did not reply, thought that he was being rejected "I-I'm sorry, i just thought..... With th-the kis-" Dean was cut off as Cas slammed his lips back onto Dean's, Cas putting as much feeling into the kiss as he can, soon he felt Dean starting to kiss back. 

When Cas pulled slowly pulled away, opening his eyes ocean blue meet forest green "I really like you too Dean" he said breathlessly, Dean stared at Cas a large smile starting to stretch across his face as they slowly started to lean in again for another kiss. Suddenly they were interrupted by a yell, "GO GET EM LIL BRO!!!!" yelled Gabe from afar sitting on a rock close by with Sam. 

Cas looked towards his brother in annoyance, then suddenly blushed as red as a tomato, burying his face in Dean’s chest, thus making making the other more wet from the water. "go away" he heard Dean growl, Cas looked up to Dean and saw that he to was as red as he was. Cas smiled at Dean and snuggled closer feeling the warmth of the others body as Dean gently wrapped his around Cas’ hips as Sam and Gabriel came and sat near them. 

Dean, Cas, Gabe and Sam talked for hours until the sun started to peak over the horizon, “we best get going” Sam said as he turned to give Gabriel a hug, “I’ll come with you to the entrance” Gabe said swimming towards the entrance as Sam walked behind. Dean looked towards the entrance and slowly turned back to Cas and stated "Cas look, um.. I know this is really early i mean we just meet like yesterday but I feel something when I am near you, you make me feel… i- i can't really describe it" Dean blushed, scratching head. 

Slowly Dean reached his hands out and gently grabbed Cas’. Cas marveled at how Dean's hands were so much bigger than his own and how warm they were. Cas looked up at Dean waiting for the other to continue what he was saying.

“Look what i’m trying to say is that will you go out with me, for the couple few months now, somehow you’ve been in my dreams, i don't know how its you but every time i’m near you i feel whole. You don't have to answer now, you can think on it if you want but wh-what i’m trying to say is - is that w-will you date me” Dean finished, Cas could feel how much he was shaking as Dean said those words, he's mind replaying the words over and over ‘will you date, will you date’. He must of been shock still for a while because Dean was slowly shaking him making small ripples in the water. 

“Cas, you okay, you don’t to answer right away, yo-you can think about it” Dean said, at those words Cas snapped out of his mind and looked towards Dean. Cas suddenly launched himself towards Dean, however Dean was not ready for to catch the Merman and to pair feel backwards into the shallow water. Cas looked up towards Dean and again surged forward mashing his lips onto Dean’s as the rising sun shown down through the cave at the two lovers

Pulling away Cas smile at Dean “yes” he said, “i would love to date you” 

Third person's POV 

 

As the Winchester brothers waved goodbye to Gabe and Cas they both had large smiles on there faces, but as the walked back towards the Singer household their smiles dropped into ones of fear as they saw Ellan standing on the front perch, looking at each other they knew they were going to be yelled at,

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled Ellen as the boys stood before her "YOU IDJITS HAD US WORRIED SICK" Bobby yelled from behind her, while Jo ran down the porch stairs and hit them both on the head over and over again "I'm sorry we didn't tell you where we were and made you guys worry, we just forgot the time" said Dean said desperately trying to deflect his older sister’s hits "where did you go" Jo asked giving both her little brothers a last smack on the head, "we went to meet Cas and Gabe" replied Sam trying to explain the situation " O.M.GOD" Jo squelled excitedly “you have to tell me details, now,!!!!!!” she yelled.

"well I’ve now got a boyfriend" said Dean shyly, making Jo squeal so loud the whole family had to cover their ears. "You two are on dishes for a week" said Ellen "now tell us about this boy of yours" she continued " well umm" Dean said shyly rubbing the back of his neck "he's perfect, his eyes are a deep ocean blue, he has black hair and he is really smart" Dean said with a faraway look in his eyes, Sam just shook his head and makes his way up upstairs to his room. While Jo bombarded Dean with many questions.

Sam's Pov

As he entered his room Sam flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, he’s mind returning to a certain gold hair merman, how the dawn had made the merman skin sparkle and hair shine gold as they made their way out of the cave, where Gabe had then kissed him softly on the cheek when he had made Sam bend down near the water. 

Sam had came to rest on he’s as he remembered Gabe’s soft lips on his skin, thus making Sam blush a bright red, grabbing his pillow Sam Screamed into it and started rolling around on his bed with joy. Breathless he rolled back onto he’s back, calming down he suddenly felt something digging into he’s hip, pulling objects out he remembered the shells that Gabe had given him. 

Gabe had said that the shells could work as communicators all you had to do was say the name of the person you wanted to talk to into it, the merman had given him two, one a gold one the size of his hand for himself and a dark blue on just about the same size for Dean. Sam got up and made his way across the hallway to Dean's room and softly knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes, Dean grogley opened the door looking as he was about to go to sleep and looked at his little brother questionably "yes" Dean said.

"Gabe told me to give this to you, it's a communicator all you have to do is say the full name of the person you want to talk to" Sam replied handing the blue shell to Dean "Cas has one so you can talk as long as you want with your man" Sam said winking at Dean making his older brother blush. Sam cracked up laughing as Dean become an even darker red, slamming the door in his face, with a smile on his face Sam made his way to the shower to wash off the sea water and get some rest after and maybe call Gabe when he wakes up.

Dean's Pov

After he had slammed the door in his brother's face, Dean placed his back against the door and looked down at the shell in his hand, all sleepiness forgotten. Slowly he lifted the shell towards his lips and whispered "Castiel Novak" and put the shell near his ear, after a while he heard the voice he could just listen to forever "hello" "hi" "Dean?"

"yeah, it's me" "how did you-" "Gabe gave it to Sam, and Sam gave it to me".


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter was a bit short but still full of angst

Deans Pov

Dean loved the sound of Cas' rough yet smooth voice, oh how it somehow calmed him and that Cas’ voice just fit into Dean's most treasured voices, fitting into top place in just below his mother's. "Dean you still there hello Dean" said Cas through the line which made Dean focus back on the shell phone thingy "sorry Cas what did you say" " I was just saying that I would like you to show me some of the things you humans use every day" replied Cas " okey next time we meet up I will bring a couple of my stu-""hold on Dean I think I hear something" Dean stood silently as he listened to Cas move around thinking how weird it was hearing things moving under water 

"Cas, you there" asked Dean "yeah sorry it-mmhhhh" "Cas, Cas you there, CAS!!!" "Hello" said a different voice. Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Cas!!" "Oh, dear lil Cassie won't be available for a while, bye" "WHAT!! WHO ARE YOU!" Dean yelled but the line was already cut of. Dean stood still and stared at the phone "Sam!!!!!!" Dean yelled as he ran out of his room and across the hallway into Sam's room, who jumped up off the bed startled "what's wrong," Sam said sounding a little worried. "Cas has been kidnapped"

Sam's Pov

"what do you mean he's been kidnapped!!!!!" Sam yelled at his big brother, "i mean that someone took him Sam" "how do you even know he's been taken" "BECAUSE I---!!!! i was talking to him on the shell thingy and someone cut him off and then another person answered the thing, saying that Cas won't be able to talk and then they hung up on me. He's in trouble Sam i know it!!!!" Dean yelled frantically, Sam stood stock still as his brother started to pace the room. "Dean” Sam said trying to calm his brother “i'm gonna ring Gabe right now and see what's going on, okay so calm down" he continued while walking over to his desk to grab his own communicator and whispered "Gabriel Novak" and placed it to his ear.

After a few rings Gabe picked up "Hiya Sammy, it's been like 20 minutes, what missed me already kiddo." "Gabriel, Dean is having a panic attack on my floor because he heard someone kidnap Casti----""WAIT ARE YOU SAYING SOMEONE TOOK MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gabriel's pov

Gabriel swam as fast as he could to their room, shock when he got there for the room was trashed. Gabriel stared at the room and slowly placed the shell to has ear still in shock " Sam o-our room is a mess, C-Cas is not here" Gabriel said slowly, panicking. "Gabe" Sam said slowly " I need you to listen to me ok babe, I need you to tell your family that someone has taken Cas, and then I need you to come meet us at Crystal cave ok babe." Gabe whispered a yes and hung up, turning around and swam as fast as he could towards the throne room.

"Father!!!!" He yelled as he slammed through the courtroom doors "Castiel has been kidnapped!" Michael being the closest to his sibling grabbed Gabriel " what do you mean Cas has been kidnapped?" "I mean" Gabriel replied "is that someone has taken Cas, our room is a complete mess, we need to find him!!!!" Gabriel yelled towards his father. King Chuck started yelling at the guards to ready a search party, then looked at his children and said "all of you get ready we are going to find your brother and make those who took him pay," Gabriel and his siblings all looked at each other and then set off to the armory to get ready to return their beloved baby brother.

Gabriel and his siblings put on their assorted armour and made their way back into the throne room to await their father's orders. The siblings all swam up before their father along with three - quarters of the royal guards behind them, King Chuck began to speak " My youngest son, Prince Castiel has been kidnapped and we will search every corner of the Seven Seas until he is found" he stated as he looked at all his children and son - in - law, then turned towards the guards " there will be four groups, Prince Lucifer and Prince Michael will head east, Prince Raphael and Prince Uriel will head south, Princess Anna and Prince Zachariah will head west and Prince Balthazar and Prince Gabriel will head north" the King informed his children and their assigned guards, Gabriel felt relieved that he was paired with Balthazar, not that he did not love his other siblings any less it’s just that Balthazar was not as prejudice as the others were, when it came to working with humans. 

This was why he was also relieved that his father had assigned them together to go north because that is where they are to meet with the Winchester brothers. As the guards and siblings dispersed to their designated areas, Gabriel pulled his older brother aside " Bal listen ok" Gabriel started " we need to head to the Crystal Caves" "but why" replied Balthazar "look ok i have some human....." "Humans??" Balthazar interrupted looking at his little brother with wide eyes, "yes human friends that will be able to help us out" Gabriel finished looking up at his older brother with hope in his eye that Balthazar will go along with his plan without any trouble. 

Balthazar looked at his brother and then sighed "ok but if anything goes wrong i will grab you and send the guards after them ok." Gabriel smiled ear from ear, nodding his head, having an understanding of Balthazar's worry and started to swim into the direction of Crystal Cave. As Gabriel swam he pulled out the shell phone from his satchel and whispered "Samuel Winchester"

Sam POV

Sam was trying to insure that his brother did not do anything stupid due to the shock of his short term boyfriend being kidnapped right under his nose, when his shell phone rang making not only him jump but also Dean, after the moment's shock Sam then dived for the phone " hello" he answered " Sam, it's me Gabe, my father has been informed and has sent my sibling to search every corner of the sea to find him" Sam sighed in relief shooting his brother a sad but reassuring smile, Dean perked up at the look he’s brother gave him and moved fast to steal the shell phone off Sam.

Sam yelped and watched as his brother's shoulders became loose of tension, as he started yelling through the phone. Sam could faintly hear Gabe on the other side of the phone assuring Dean that they will find Cas. Sam’s eyes clouded over as he listening the sound of Gabe's voice, which then lead to the thought of sparkling honey eyes and soft peach coloured lips until Dean turned around and threw the shell at him and said “Gabriel said to meet him at Crystal Cave, get ready we'll be leaving in half an hour” Sam quickly ran over to his closet and prepared to to pack things he may need for the quest, as Dean walked out heading towards his room to get his own things ready.


End file.
